The present invention pertains to furniture slides for efficiently moving furniture or other heavy objects across a floor. The invention particularly pertains to multiple furniture slides that are used in cooperation with one another.
Various prior art devices have been suggested for placing under the legs of furniture or placing under the furniture itself in order to move the furniture across a floor surface. A good example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,360 entitled FURNITURE SLIDE AND METHOD OF USE. The present invention pertains to an improvement in this device.
One problem encountered with such furniture slides is that they tend to come off or dislodge themselves from the bottom of the furniture legs when the furniture is being moved. It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a furniture slide which enhances the capability of the furniture slide to stay with the furniture being moved.
The furniture slide of the present invention is designed for placement between an object to be moved and flooring over which it is to be moved, and it is comprised of a sheet of material having top and bottom faces and complex curvature providing the bottom face with a concave curvature along a longitudinal axis thereof and a convex curvature along a transverse axis thereof. Compressible material is adhered to the top face of the sheet for support contact with an object to be moved.
The sheet is preferably constructed of plastic and provided with upturned perimeter edges to assist in its ability to glide over a floor surface.
The complex curvature provides a continuous upward pressure on the furniture being carried by the slide at all times and this feature greatly helps to prevent the furniture slides from coming off or dislodging.